Invisibility Impossibility
by cursivenight
Summary: Sheldon is annoyed when he finds some kind of device in HIS spot. When he touches it, a flash blinds him, and he believes he is dead. Follow him and everyone else as they try to logically muscle their way through this invisibility impossibility.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** If the Big Bang Theory was mine... Well, I don't know what I would do, so it's a good thing it's not.

**Invisibility Impossibility**

**Chapter One**

Sheldon awoke exactly one minute before his alarm went off. He blinked, sat up, and shut off the alarm before the blaring noise could disturb the serenity of the morning silence. He crawled out of the bed, made it, and went out into the main part of his and Leonard's apartment. He quickly turned on the lights, as well as the television, tuning it to BBC America - for Dr. Who.

He prepared to settle down into his spot, but was blocked by an object sitting there. Instantly, Sheldon was annoyed.

"Who would leave something in _my_ spot?" He murmured to himself, before picking up the item. As soon as he touched it, there was a flash, and Sheldon felt like he'd stepped into a cold shower.

His eyes took a moment to adjust after the blinding light, and Sheldon blinked rapidly.

"What in the world was that?" He asked himself. He looked down at his hands, at the object he was still holding.

He wasn't holding the object, despite the fact that he felt it was in his hands. It was floating. Sheldon quickly jumped backwards. The object clattered to the floor. It was a shiny metal - obviously conductible, which made him wonder if there was some kind of electrical shortage. Had he just been shocked? That could have explained the flash, and perhaps an electromagnetic shield could explain the few seconds of hovering...

He glanced down at his hands - but failed to see them. Immensely confused (something that didn't happen often), Sheldon realized he couldn't see himself at all. He dashed to the bathroom, turned on the light and stood in the mirror. The only thing reflected back at him was the bathroom wall. He was not there.

Sheldon wondered if he had died. He figured that if this was death, it was very disappointing. He was never a huge believer in 'after-life' (nothing could be proved, after all) but he figured it would be at least a little more monumental than this. He expected to know all the secrets of life, and racking his brain, he still couldn't quite work out the string theory. Or why people cared about things like 'affection'.

He stood in the bathroom, pondering this for a few minutes. His working hypothesis was that he was some kind of spirit or 'ghost' and that he had been electrocuted. An experiment was necessary to test the former part of his theory. He turned around from the mirror, facing the solid wall that lay between his bedroom and the bathroom. If he was a ghost, according to popular lore he should be able to go through walls.

Sheldon stood up straight took one step and then two and smacked directly into the wall. Theory disproved. He should never really trust popular culture. It was always wrong. Perhaps ghosts and spirits were actually subject to the laws of nature themselves. This reassured Sheldon, somehow.

Another common belief of ghosts was the inability to truly communicate with living beings. Sheldon decided to test this theory as well, despite his vow to not trust popular culture. Actually this idea was more believable to him. Communication between ghosts or spirits and people was completely staged and hogwash in his humble opinion.

Sheldon exited the bathroom (rubbing his forehead a little bit as he did so), and went down the hall to Leonard's room. It was quite early for a Saturday, and Leonard would not have woken from his slumber. Sheldon paused, hand on the door-knob. What if Penny was there? He hadn't heard them last night, but he had been deep in REM cycle sleep. Vulcan hearing or not, she could be in there right now, and Sheldon had no urge to see post-coitus nakedness from either his roommate or his roommate's girlfriend.

Knock-knock-knock, "Leonard-and-maybe-Penny."

Knock-knock-knock, "Leonard-and-maybe-Penny."

Knock-knock-knock, "Leonard-and-maybe-Penny."

Sheldon completed his standard knock, but heard nothing from inside. Surprised (usually the knocks and loud repetition of names got people's attention), Sheldon threw caution to the wind and opened Leonard's bedroom. It was empty. Sheldon wondered if this was heaven or hell - no roommate, but also no way to prove his theory.

* * *

After a low-fibre breakfast (well, he was supposed to be dead, wasn't he?), Sheldon exited his apartment and crossed the hall.

Knock-knock-knock, "Leonard-and-Penny."

Knock-knock-knock, "Leonard-and-Penny."

Knock - the door opened to reveal an extremely sleepy Penny, who did not look happy. Her hair was a mess, and her pajamas ruffled. She had obviously been awoken by Sheldon's early call.

"Sheldon, what did I tell you about knocking before eleven? Sheldon?" Penny trailed off as she looked around the seemingly empty hallway. "Where are you? It's seven in the morning! I do not appreciate pranks - _HOWARD_? If this is your stupid recording you are SO dead!"

Penny looked around the hallway, and slammed the door, right in Sheldon's face. He heard Leonard sleepily ask who it was, and heard Penny say no one was there, but she guessed it was probably Howard playing a prank. She did not sound amused.

So. He could be heard, but not seen? Perhaps he was not dead. Maybe the device was some kind of... invisibility technology? Sheldon was so distracted he ran back to his apartment without finishing his third knock.

* * *

That was it then. The device he had touched had caused invisibility. Sheldon had just spent two hours examining the 'Invizator' as he called it, and had figured that touching the metal caused invisibility to occur, and also to deactivate. What was strange is it only worked on Sheldon himself - not on any other object, no matter what the composition or temperature. This was puzzling, but perhaps the Invizator had a finger-print recognition system. This would be necessary to ensure the item was not lost, nor everything turned invisible - it would be most impractical to do so.

He was still mulling his thoughts over when the apartment door opened and Leonard walked in, clad in his typical morning attire of robe, pajamas, and socks. Sheldon did not greet him, despite the fact he was now visible once again, and did not want to be bothered by his roommate. He would've touched the device with his fingers (instead of kitchen tongs) but wouldn't have been able to carry out his experiments - Leonard would be suspicious of things moving in the kitchen without explanation. Also he may have been bothered by Sheldon disappearing right before his eyes.

"Hey, Sheldon. What are you doing?" Leonard asked as he dropped his coat on the back of his usual chair. Receiving no response, Leonard walked over and squinted at the device Sheldon was examining.

"What's that?" Leonard asked, reaching out to touch it and connecting before Sheldon could protest. The resulting flash blinded both of them.

"Leonard! You're interrupting my experiments!" Sheldon whined, and sighed when he realized Leonard was now invisible. "Oh! Where'd you go? Get back here and touch the device again."

"What? I'm right here. What was that flash, anyhow? Is it short-circuiting or something? Are you building a _flash-grenade_? I thought we agreed on no weapons... I swear I haven't gotten three strikes yet!"

Sheldon almost growled as he spoke, "You, Leonard, are invisible."

Sheldon assumed Leonard was staring at him in disbelief, because there was no movement or sound. He didn't see Leonard glance down and affirm that he was in fact, invisible.

"How? You created an invisibility machine? How on earth?" Leonard started freaking out, much as Sheldon thought he would - it was really quite irrational. There was always an explanation for everything, after all.

"I did not invent it, though how it got here I do not know. I was trying to figure out how it worked before you interrupted me. Now touch it!" Sheldon demanded, thrusting the small metal device at his roommate with the tongs.

Leonard did as asked, and this time Sheldon closed his eyes to avoid the blinding flash. When he opened his eyes, Leonard was standing there, examining his hands.

"Huh, that was pretty crazy. I suppose it was you this morning who woke us up?" Leonard asked, looking up at Sheldon questioningly. He was ignored, for Sheldon had already begun thinking about this new implication - that this device did indeed work for others, which backed up his fingerprint recognition theory.

* * *

Hours later, Sheldon, Leonard, and Penny were all sitting in apartment 4A's living room. Sheldon and Leonard looked exhausted, while Penny looked kind of amused.

"I can't believe you guys have a thingy that can make you invisible!" She turned to Leonard, "Can I try it? I would love to be invisible for a day! Ooh, the things I could do..." The blonde trailed off, looking devious.

"Oh dear god, don't you cause enough trouble when we can see you?" Sheldon complained loudly. Penny rounded on him and narrowed her eyes, then smiled sweetly.

"Oh Sheldon. I could do so many things - sit in your spot, mess things up, touch your food when you're eating it - you'd have no idea when I'd strike or when I'd be watching you!"

Sheldon shuddered, and turned to Leonard. Very seriously, he said, "Under no circumstances is Penny allowed to become invisible."

Leonard laughed at Sheldon, and looked at Penny. "Is that what you'd really do, Penny, torture Sheldon?"

"Only a little bit. I'd probably just sit in his spot when he wasn't there. I would have fun being invisible though - I would break laws, get revenge, have some fun, you know." Penny laughed wickedly.

"Agreed." Leonard said, abruptly turning back to Sheldon, looking a little scared. "I think the world would be better off with out the menace of an invisible Penny."

Leonard threw a grin to Penny as he spoke, clearly teasing. Penny protested she wouldn't get into trouble since she would be invisible, and she didn't really mean it anyways - well, except for maybe sitting in Sheldon's spot and therefore messing up his 'butt-print'.

"So, Sheldon, what would you do if you were invisible all day?" Penny asked, rolling her eyes, and giving up on arguing her case.

Sheldon narrowed his eyes. "Avoid you. Work in peace. Not follow silly social constraints."

Penny grinned, "So you'd be naked the whole time?"

Leonard groaned, commenting that no one would want to see that. Sheldon just looked at her in disbelief that someone could be so... preposterous.

"Nobody would see it silly - he'd be invisible!" Penny added, and laughed. "Okay, I'll stop bugging you. What about you Leonard, what would you do?"

Leonard thought, then blushed a bit. "Uh, nothing. I don't really know."

Ignoring Penny's knowing smirk, Leonard stood up from his chair. "Let's call Raj and Howard, maybe one of them can figure this out."

"How on earth would an astrophysicist figure out something that I can't?" Sheldon questioned.

Leonard shrugged, "The more brains the better?" He suggested. Sheldon nodded in agreement, though mumbled something about getting credit, and Leonard dialed Howard, then Raj, and invited them over to solve a problem.

* * *

**AN:** My second Big Bang Theory fanfic, and I like this one a little bit better, so I hope you do too. Second and final chapter will be up soon - I already have it written. =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The only thing that is mine is the Invisator, and it doesn't even exist, so...

**Invisibility Impossibility**

**Chapter 2**

"Your machine? How could someone with only a _master's_ degree make something so monumental - if flawed? Does it have a finger-print recognition system?" Sheldon inquired, picking up the Invizator with the tongs and turning it over.

"Sheldon - never mind. And yes, it does." Howard Wolowitz glared at his double doctorate 'friend', and went on. "I never thought it work. I had one of those crazy dreams where everything just clicks, and I tried it, and it worked. I have BIG plans for it. Imagine all the girls we could..."

Howard trailed off, lost in his daydreams. Penny made a disgusted sound and cuffed him in the back of the head.

"Ow! Hey!" Howard protested, then meekly slid to the opposite end of the group from Penny. The group fell into silence, all looking at the shiny metal object that Howard had apparently created.

"Why'd you leave it in Sheldon's spot?" Raj whispered to Leonard, who repeated the question for all to hear. Howard shrugged.

"It must have fallen out of my bag when I stopped here for dinner last night. I had just thrown it in because it wasn't working. Something must have changed when I banged it around."

"Your scientific method is extremely lacking." Sheldon criticized. Everyone shot him a dirty look of varying degrees (Penny the least harsh and Howard the most so), but Sheldon ignored them and placed the small machine back on the table.

"We should destroy it." Sheldon concluded, breaking the silence. His suggestion was met with horror from Howard, a reluctant nod from Raj, and a puzzled look from Leonard. Penny said nothing, but moved to sit on the couch, and let out a large sigh.

"Why? We have a device that can make humans invisible. Do you know how much any military in the world would pay for this?" Leonard asked, looking at Sheldon like he was insane.

Sheldon turned his head and glared condescendingly at Leonard.

"First off, it only makes people invisible, their guns, tanks, and other equipment would still be seen, thus defeating the purpose for the most part. Once again you prove your inferior ability to think -"

Raj interrupted, looking perplexed. "Well how are our clothes invisible then?"

"I do not know. That is another reason we should destroy it. We can't very well sell it if we can't work it. And in the wrong hands it could be dangerous." Sheldon replied, testily.

Silence enveloped the room again.

"We can't waste this. It's too good." Howard finally said. "Think of what we could do with it!"

His mind filled with images of women doing everything and anything, being this mystery super hero who would give a girl the night of her life...

"On second thought, maybe we should destroy it." Leonard said, glancing sideways at Howard, whose eyes had glazed over. He did not want Howard watching him and Penny. Or just Penny. Or any other poor girl. Ever.

Sheldon nodded, looking deep in thought.

"However surprising it is that Walowitz managed to actually, if accidentally, create something of actual importance, it is an uncontrolled variable." Sheldon started, then stopped, pondering his words.

"Yeah, we don't know when it could randomly stop working." Leonard finished up, looking apologetically at Howard. "Too dangerous, even just to keep for further testing."

Howard groaned, and the men's discussion dissolved in ways to destroy the device, and who should do it. Suggestions of explosives, 'drowning', crushing, and dropping were put forth, but no one could agree on the safest and most efficient way of destroying Howard's technology.

Penny leapt up from the couch, yanked the tongs from Sheldon's hands (he really was a weakling), picked up the Invizator, and carried it to the hallway. She set it down, and entered her apartment. She grabbed the only tool she possessed - a hammer. She positioned herself in front of the device, and raised the hammer.

"Umm... Penny? You might not want to do that..." Leonard warned, walking from the door and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What are the chances it will explode? And give me your closest guess!" Penny snapped as the men prepared to dissolve into another debate.

"I have no idea. It wasn't even working until now. It does have an advanced battery in it, and several..." Howard answered - and he had a much longer explanation but Penny stopped listening.

"Well there goes my thunder." Penny let the hammer drop to her side, and she sighed. "Well what now?"

They all stared at each other for a minute, Penny and Leonard standing in the middle of the hallway and the rest clustered by the doorway of 4A.

"Got it!" Exclaimed Leonard.

"Somehow I doubt that, but continue." Sheldon interjected, then gave Leonard one of his fake smiles in response to the glares that came his way.

"Thanks Sheldon." Leonard said sarcastically, then continued on with describing his plan, "Anyways, we could freeze it - maybe at the Cheesecake's deep freeze, or perhaps one of the storage containers at the university - they can go colder than the ones we have. That should make whatever chemicals are in it less reactive. If we go to the University we can use the labs - some of them have isolated testing chambers."

Sheldon looked pleasantly surprised. "That's the best idea you've had today - maybe even all month!"

"Thanks, Sheldon." Leonard wryly replied.

* * *

A few hours later they were pulling the Invizator out from an industrial freezer with a pair of sophisticated ... well, tongs. At least they weren't used for bacon. Though Leonard definitely recalled a time there had been plans to... Well, it didn't matter. The device had been left in the freezer for two hours, and now they were going to carry it to an incubator.

"Can we smash it? Please?" Penny asked - after all, how many people say that they oh-so-casually smashed up an invisibility machine?

Leonard shrugged. "Sure, why not? Better than trying to melt it."

They placed the device in a tube, and placed it inside a compression chamber.

"I thought we were going to crush it?" Penny asked, confused. She peered in the little window, into the chamber.

"We are." Replied Leonard, "This is a compression chamber. We can control the pressure - we'll up it so that it explodes."

"Raj says that we'll be murdered if we damage this machine. Are you sure this will work without a massive explosion?" Howard asked, after listening to a whispered message from Raj.

"You're the one who built it. Shouldn't you know? But my calculations show an explosion isn't imminent. We should be safe, as will the compressor." Sheldon responded after checking his math.

They turned on the machine and upped the pressure. Not being especially well built, it wasn't long before the device exploded spectacularly - minus any flaming action, much to Penny's disappointment.

"Can I classify you guys as mad scientists?" Penny asked, helping pick up the debris with tongs - they weren't taking chances, even with rubber gloves. Sheldon held decontamination spray and was wiping the interior of the machine down, while Leonard and Howard helped Penny. Raj had gone to return some borrowed equipment back to their respective places.

"Did you just explode an unauthorized experiment in my compression chamber?" An angry voice sounded from the doorway. Raj stood looking scared, another man's hand on his arm, gripping tightly. The strange man (well, at least to Penny he was strange) looked very, very unhappy.

"Sheldon, couldn't you have just been making a flash-grenade?" Leonard muttered, before standing and getting ready to face the now inevitable confrontation.

* * *

**AN:** Yay! Second BBT fan fiction done! I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
